


Luna's Lust

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Dustbunny105 for the sapphic stockings event @ HPSapphicAppeal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna's Lust

"Luna what are you..."

"Shhh," Luna said and pressed her finger to Ginny's lips. "Don't say anything."

"How can I not say anything when you're putting your hand down my jeans."

"Shhh," Luna said again, angling her hand and reaching further down, fingertips sneaking under Ginny's underwear.

"Luna!" Ginny said, but she didn't pull away.

"You're very sexy you know Ginny," Luna's fingers slowly but surely continued, travelling through the soft curls under her knickers. "Your hair is so pretty. Is it the same down here?"

Ginny just nodded, wide eyed and confused and so totally speechless. She didn't know what to do with her hands or what to say or where to look.

"Your eyes are so intense. So deep. You have a beautiful soul."

Ginny gasped as Luna fingertips brushed her lower lips.

"I'd like to put my fingers inside you. I'd like to make you feel good Ginny. I'd like to take you to bed and put my mouth here," Luna stroked her middle finger along Ginny's slit. "I'd like to look at your eyes and see what happens when I make you orgasm."

Orgasm. Ginny gulped. Why did that word sound so hot and mysterious and unimaginably wonderful coming in Luna's sing-song tone?

"Will you let me do that Ginny? Will you let me worship your body? Will you let me explore every wonderful inch of you?"

Luna's lips were almost at Ginny's. She looked her in the eyes and Ginny saw in them unmistakable desire. Ginny felt an unexpected pull to Luna. Friend had suddenly become something different altogether. Her feelings of friendship had instantly transmogrified into an altogether different animal.

"Yes," Ginny whispered.

Luna smiled and kissed her, sliding a finger into her pussy at the same time.

Ginny moaned.


End file.
